


Ways to say goodbye

by Aziraphaleandcrowley (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aziraphaleandcrowley
Summary: After Fred's death, George doesn't know what to do. It's been 3 years and he finds a chance to get what he really wants- a proper goodbye.





	Ways to say goodbye

George knelt down on the cold, hard stone. It had been 3 long years since _Fred's_ death. 3 years apart. 3 years alone. He brushed his hand on the writing. _Fred: a loving brother and a joy for all._ He thought what George would say at the sight of the tears streaming down his face. Probably something like _"why are you crying was my joke that bad?"._ He let out a weak chuckle at the thought of that. He had requested the grave be at Hogwarts because of all the places, that was the one with the most memories: 

First year when they set off those dungbombs... He could still hear Filches shouts as he took them to his office: their subsequent finding of the marauders map

When they got rid of that old toad, Umbridge with the fireworks and the portable swamp and made Hogwarts history. Maybe they'd find their name in that infernal book, _Hogwarts: A History_ that Hermione mentioned so often.

He remembered the Funeral they had after the battle. So many were gone... Tonks, Lupin, Moody and of course Fred. So many had turned up. Even Peeves, of all poltergeists, came although he wasn't his usuall mischevious self as usuall. Maybe it was because of the atmosphere? After all the shit he just went back to the shop. But it was never the same. He regularly visited his family and he enjoyed it, he really did, but they wouldn't mention him. Molly couldn't stand it. 

He stood up again, and watched the forest and the skies. He could see the thestrals flying. It was beautifull but it was a price to pay to see beauty. He looked behind him and saw Hagrid teaching the third years. They were laughing and chasing them as they trued to steal their watches and gold. 

His eye caught Hagrids and he gave him a cheery wave. He have a thumbs up in return. Before he could leave Hagrid walked up to him. "So how's it goin'?"

"Not too bad... the shops still going strong"

"I should known that. Kids keep throwin' up in my classes cos of those bloody puking pastilles ye made"

"Well, buiseness is buiseness and they same to love them"

"Anything to get outta my classes"

"Hey don't say that, i enjoyed them. Well, you know apart from the blast ended skrewts, but they were interesting because they could kill you at any moment"

"Ah go on, ye better move before the classes finish"

George slowly walked up to the Castle and took it all in. Most of it had been repaired after the battle. He passed the greenhouses and decided to take a detour inside. He came face to face proffesor/Neville Longbottom. His round face was smudged with dirt and he was wrestling the venomous tentacula, trying to keep it away from some floating radishes.

"You need some help with that, Neville?"

"No-it's-all-good" he said finally pushing it backwards.

He looked at the radishes. They were brightly colourer orange and they looked slightly familiar.

"Where'd you get

those Neville?"

"What- oh yeah, Luna gave them to us. Thought they might be interesting to learn about."

"Didn't she wear those to the yule ball?"

"Yeah"

"Hows teaching going for you?"

"So far quite good. Only started this term."

They exited the class, talking as they made their way to the staff room. Just as they made their way into it a stray niffler came speeding past them. Neville looked at it curiously. "Where d'you think that came from?" He asked.

"Hagrid's been using them with the third years"

"I should probably get it"

"No no I'll do it, you've got some lessons to plan"

He ran out to the castle grounds, past the Grave, past Hagrid's hut and into the forbidden forest. He finally found it sitting in a clearing. The niffler sat in the middle of it sniffing around the dirt and twigs.

"What have you found?" George muttered curiously.

He watched it for 10 minutes as it digged through the ground. He was considering leaving when it found what it was looking for. Clearly not impressed with what it had found it left it on the ground and rushed back into the castle grounds.

George, however, bent down and picked it up. It was a small stone with a jagged crack down the middle. Realisation dawned on him as he held it and then he was running, he barely said anything to anyone as he found himseld in Hogsmeade. Placing it carefully in his pocket. He tried thinking of where to go.

The shop? No, too busy and too many people. The burrow? Same problem. There was one place he decided to go. They might be able to help him with it...

He found himself standing in the middle of the ministry of magic, gazing at the golden fountain. He set off to the auror office, with one person in mind. _The last person to use it._


End file.
